Why Sokka, Aang, and Toph Should Never Do Drugs
by Here Comes The Moon's Violin
Summary: What would happen if the Gaang found drugs? And did them? Ooh, I feel a crack story coming on! T for language throughout.


**Hey, A.A.V. here! This is my second story for Avatar: The Last Airbender. Yay for disclaimers! I don't own Avatar or anything else in this story except for a pimp hat with a feather. Kay, on with the crack story!**

**Monday:**

" Hey Aang, what's this?" Sokka found a baggy of a substance that looked like sugar **(A/N: That's not sugar)**. Aang came over to see the foreign substance. " Hmm. . . I don't know what it is", Aang said with curiosity. Sokka, with his natural curiosity for things, opened the baggy and scooped up a handful of the mysterious substance and sniffed it. " Well, it doesn't seem poisonous or dangerous…" Then he sniffed it again. " Uh… I don't think you should do that, Sokka", Aang cautoned. " Oh Aang. You and your silly air headedness", Sokka said while shaking his head and continued to inhale the odd powder. And he did it again. And again. And again. And again until there was no more.

**10 Minutes Later…**

" The gov'ment took my _**babies**_!", Sokka shouted while hugging a pillow. After sniffing the weird substance numerous times, he turned hysterical and started screaming for no reason. " Okay, I'm just going to get rid of that white stuff…", Aang slowly said to Sokka, not wanting to alarm him. Sokka then threw the pillow over his head and started sucking his thumb while in a fetal position.

**Tuesday:**

Sokka was slowly regaining sense and had no recollection of what had happened. " Whoa, what happened? I feel like I fell off of Appa or something", Sokka commented. " You found some weird powder and started sniffing it", Aang answered. " Hey, what's _this_?" Aang held up a little roll of paper with grass inside **(A/N: That's not grass).** Aang then proceeded to examine it. " Looks like it would start a fire really well", Aang thought to himself. As the roll of paper burned at one end, it gave off a weird smell. " Hmm…", Aang thought. Then, an idea hit him. What if he was to_ smoke _it? So he did.

**5 Minutes Later…**

" **THE ROOF! THE ROOF! THE ROOF IS ON FIRE!", **Aang screamed. "**WE DON'T NEED NO WATER, LET THE MOTHA FUCKA BURN!! BURN! BURN! BURN!!" **" What the hell is wrong with Aang," Sokka asked Toph. "I don't know", Toph replied. " And…what does motha fucka' mean?"

**Wednesday:**

"Ugh", Aang groaned. " What happened to me," he asked Toph. Toph then blew a raspberry. " How the hell am I supposed to know", she brashly replied. As Toph began to walk away, she felt a bottle buried in the ground. " What the-", she exclaimed. Toph bent the bottle to the surface. " It's filled with some kinda liquid. Hey, Aang!" Aang ran over to Toph. He then spotted the bottle with a strange, clear liquid in it. " What's that? It looks like water or something", he observed** ( A/N: That ain't water).** Toph _was _quite thirsty at the moment. " Hmm… I _am_ thirsty… Ah, what the hell!" So she downed the whole bottle in 20 seconds.

**15 Minutes Later…**

" **MY MILKSHAKE BRINGS ALL THE BOYS TO THE YARD! DAMN RIGHT, IT'S BETTA THAN YOURS !!" **Toph sang at the top of her lungs. "**I CAN TEACH YOU, BUT I'LL HAVE TO CHARGE!!"** As Toph continued to sing, both Sokka and Aang were watching her. They seemed both horrified… yet, intrigued. " **What…The… Fuck!", **they both screamed. " And… what's a milkshake?", Aang asked Sokka. " I don't know…" Sokka started, " but if it's what Toph's doing right now, then I love milkshakes…", Sokka said while watching Toph dance. Then, all of a sudden, Toph screamed, " **I'M COOCOO FOR COACOA PUFFS!!" **Then she past out.

**Thursday:**

" What the hell happened to me?", Toph asked Sokka. Sokka then replied, " Oh, uhh… you were filling a little under the weather." Then Toph punched him in the face for no reason. " Well, I must be feeling better!", she exclaimed with a smile.

_Fin_

Oh, but where was Katara? And Momo, you may ask? Well Katara was off to murder Zuko, but then got knocked up by him and became his bitch in The Brothel of Zuko ( reference to Zuko's Diary, an Avatar fanfic by Mrs.Delrossi2.0) and Momo went to audition for American Idol. Yay for singing lemurs!!

**Dude, my second fic for Avatar. R&R please, or else I will borrow Zuko's pimp cane and beat you. Then I'll pimp slap you, then eat Fruitty Pebbles cereal. Thank You!! And PLEASE, don't do drugs or you'll make Appa cry!**


End file.
